Sorry I'm Late
by Livy2019
Summary: Tamlin doesn't show up for their date, and now Feyre is receiving pitying looks from everyone in the cafe. A stranger saves the day when he pretends to be her boyfriend. (I take no credit for this prompt. I saw the prompt on Instagram and wanted to write it, so if it is yours let me so I can give you credit.)


**Sorry I'm Late**

Feyre had been sitting in that chair for almost an hour and he still hadn't shown up. Every time the bells tinkled when a new customer entered the warm coffee shop, she would look up with hope in her eyes. Maybe he was just running late. Really _really_ late. It was just like Tamlin, to skip out on a date planned days ago.

The waitress must have asked for her order four times before Feyre finally caved and asked for her favorite green tea. Other customers had started giving her sympathetic looks after she had been sitting alone for over twenty minutes, so after another forty, their pity was beginning to annoy Feyre so much that she was thankful when the couples and friends finished their meals and left.

Giving up as yet another stranger stepped into the shop, Feyre began to pull some cash from her purse but paused when the chair across from her scraped against the wooden floor. The handsome dark-haired man who just walked in grinned at her slyly from the other side of the table.

"Sorry I'm so late, babe, traffic is crazy this time of year," he apologized loud enough for the whole coffee shop to hear. Winking, he leant forward and whispered, "I'm Rhys. Just go with it, alright? Whoever stood you up is a jerk."

Feyre's heart leapt in her chest and she flashed a grateful smile to the gorgeous stranger. She had waited for so long and deserved to eat her meal already. Plus Rhys seemed sweet and the pretty blonde waitress looked eager to finally give her some food. After Rhys told Mor, the waitress, their order, Feyre finally got to learn more about her mysterious savior.

"How did you know my date didn't show up?" she asked curiously. He hadn't been in the coffee shop before he had sat down with her.

Rhys laughed at her adorable wary expression. It was as though she was considering the thought that he could be stalking her. "I own this shop with my cousin and two brothers. Mor came into the kitchen and mentioned that if your boyfriend didn't show up soon, she was going to ask you who he was so she could track him down and give him a piece of her mind."

Feyre chuckled. "But she doesn't even know me."

"It's just the way Mor is," Rhys shrugged. "She likes to protect other women from horrible dating experiences because it's easier for her to focus on someone else's love troubles than her own."

"One of my sisters butts in on my love life enough as it is. I'd say they would get along, but Nesta hardly gets along with anyone." Feyre rolled her eyes.

Rhys barked out another deep laugh. "You should bring her here so we can introduce her to Cassian."

Feyre raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You'll see," Rhys smirked. "How about you bring your sisters here on Friday after the shop closes and you can meet my friends and introduce Nesta to Cassian."

"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to go well?"

"If by _not going to go well_ you mean _be very entertaining_ then you are a hundred percent correct."

Feyre agreed and, after some enthusiastic encouragement, texted Elain and Nesta the invite. Both replied immediately that they would be there. Mor then delivered the most delicious food Feyre had ever tasted, and Feyre learned all about how Rhys, Mor, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren all owned the Night Court Coffee Shop together and were expanding into the vacant building next door at the end of the winter. They talked for so long that the shop was about to close when Rhys walked Feyre to her car.

"Thank you for saving me from a terrible date, Rhys. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Well," Rhys rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "You could go to Starfall with me this Saturday night."

"Starfall?"

Rhys nodded urgently. "It's a formal dance that my friends and family go to every year, and it's the most beautiful event. You'll love it."

"What makes it so beautiful?" Feyre inquired.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself Feyre darling," Rhys grinned wickedly.

Feyre failed to suppress her smile at the cute nickname. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Be ready at eight."

On her way home, Feyre was thankful for once that Tamlin was a tool.

 **This is only my first ACOTAR story even though I love the series. I thought a one-shot would be a good way to see if people want me to write a complete story using another prompt. Please let me know what you think. xoxo- Livy**


End file.
